Innovation
INNOVATIVE PEOPLE AND TEAMS SOME OF THE INNOVATIVE PEOPLE ARE: Charles Babbage Charles Babbage was a teacher who preferred to learn more than lecture, he dealt with advances in mathematics, astronomy and cryptography, but it was his design in 1837 of the first general-purpose mechanical computer that earned him lasting fame. Although it depended on gears and punch cards, Babbage's Analytical Engine had the same logical structure as a modern digital computer. Today, Babbage is remembered as a visionary. Thomas Edison What do the light bulb, film camera and phonograph have in common? Its designer, Thomas Alva Edison, whose innovations were so miraculous that he was nicknamed "The Wizard of Menlo Park". As a shrewd businessman, he possessed a staggering 1093 patents as well as a special talent for marketing his gadgets and developing existing ideas in practical realities. Edison's combination of ingenuity and vision for business fundamentally shaped the modern world. Nicholas Tesla Born in the Austrian Empire, Tesla arrived in the USA. UU. With little to his name, he used to work with Thomas Edison in his laboratory, but quickly quit to go on his own. His AC induction motor emerged as the eventual winner in the current dispute between him and Edison. Tesla dreamed big, but sometimes he struggled to finance his plans, a fact that is reflected in his most ambitious experiment, the Wardenclyffe Tower, a project aimed at transmitting energy around the world, but impossible to finish by collapsing its financing. Even so, it is thanks to Tesla that today we can transmit electricity safely over long distances. Getty Images Painter, sculptor, architect, engineer and inventor, Italian artist and scientist Leonardo da Vinci mastered more skills in his life than many of us together. In art, his attention to tones, experiments with light and shadow along with innovations in perspective changed the way of painting forever. Today, its iconic "Mona Lisa" attracts millions of visitors a year, and remains a lasting symbol of universal genius and the Renaissance. In his spare time, he outlined both practical and impossible inventions, from parachutes, tanks and helicopters to a flying machine similar to a bat and shoes for walking on water. INNOVATIVE TEAMS: It creates a good environment: It is essential to have an environment where people feel comfortable thinking and presenting ideas. And not only that, they also need time to innovate. If during the week they do not have a hole without tasks we cannot pretend that creativity flows. Enable some hours without your daily tasks so they can dedicate it to innovation Promotes collaboration: Collaboration helps discover new ways of thinking and create better results. Generosity is always a competitive advantage. Provides employees with space to express their ideas When a person feels heard, they are more likely to be encouraged to expose their thinking. And you would be surprised to know the hidden talent that may exist among your business staff. Take the time to visit your employees at your workplace and talk with them. You can also carry out monthly social events, to inform about the progress of the business, announce new projects and listen to comments and proposals. Build multidisciplinary teams When we have a new project, we tend to assign them to the same people. But if we want to create an innovative culture in the company, what better way than to resort to the collective intelligence of our team? Once you have identified the most creative minds, build “open innovation” groups, in which employees from the marketing and finance area participate, for example. Diversity in knowledge, experiences and points of view is a great trigger for new ideas. 4. Follow up on projects Many innovation initiatives start with great momentum. Everyone is excited and the sky seems to be the limit. But as time passes, we earn the day-to-day tasks and many good ideas remain in nothing. To prevent this from happening, you must assign a fixed weekly or monthly schedule to the team's work meetings. And as a company leader, you need to actively participate in the project and show your interest at all times. Innovation has a lot of creativity, but about hard work and perseverance